True Love
by Bookwormcantlivewithoutbooks
Summary: "I wish I could be like the girls in fairytales. Have someone evil do something for me and then wait for my prince to come waltzing in. But I'm still in phase 1 of that plan. And the difference is, I don't think a prince will come for me." Clace! Dark, first fanfiction, sorry for lack of updates.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry, I don't know how to delete this chapter but there is an actual story in chapter 2! Sorry!

3


	2. The beginning of love

**Hello! I really don't know how to start this, but the first thing I'll say is thatI live in Australia, so I'm sorry if I get some cultural stuff incorrect. Also English is my second language so I'll probably make a few mistakes -_- otherthan that, I'd like to say that I think the first few chapters will be a bit shorter and they'll get longer if people like them! Thanks for reading! ^_^ DISCLAIMER: The characters used in this story belong strictly to Cassandra Clare and her brilliant mind!**

* * *

 **Clary's POV**

True love. To me it was a fairytale emotion. It didn't exist. When you'd seen your brother commit suicide and your mum murdered by your abusive dad who you were now forced to live with, true love was a lie. I havenothing to believe in, nothingto

hope for. My world is darkness and darkness is my world. I stare out of the window overlooking the children's park. The sun made the faces of the children turn golden, it made them look like angels from heaven. But heaven doesn't exist. Notwhen  
/your real life is already hell. The door bursts open and I spin around in shock.

"CLARISSA!"

I look at my obviously drunk father and try to keep fear from my face.

"Ye-es f-f-father?" I reply. Just calling him father makes my face contort in disgust. He is no father to me and he never will be. The only reason I call him father is because he told me to. And I know all to well what happens if I don't obay.

/He moves forward and slaps me hard across the face making me stagger. I bite my lip to hold down a scream. He moves towards me and pushes to the ground.

"YOU! Are a _disease_ Clarissa! You have no reason to live!"

I whimper as he kicks my ribcage and then pulls me up by the hair he slaps my face again and darkness gathers at the edge of my vision. I welcome it and I fall unconscious to the sounds of my screaming father.

* * *

 **Soooo, that was the first chapter! It was really short but I promise that I'll make the chapters longer if I get positive feedback. Please review because I would love to know what you thought of it so yeah! Thank for reading!^_^ 3**


	3. Golden eyes

**Hello! I wanted to say THANKYOU soooo much for reviewing, I will be continuing this and also I'm really sorry that I haven't updated, but I have exams so as soon as they're over I'll start updating (hopefully) every two weeks. So here is the next chapter!  
Enjoy! ^_^**

 **DISCLAIMER: These characters belong strictly to Cassandra Clare!**

* * *

I groan as I wake up. I ache all over and I have a horrible headache. I have a faint memory about having a peculiar dream about golden eyes. I shake it off and rollover to check the time, wincing as my hand gets caught undernethe me. 7:45. Wait,7:45!  
/I must of slept through my alarm!

I jump out of bed and calculate how much time I have to get ready. School starts at 8:30 and it takes 15 minutes to walk there. I have about half an hour. I run to my closet and grab an outfit, not bothering to see what it is, and run into the bathroom.I  
/quickly put on my clothes, which turned out to be black skinny jeans and a coral coloured long sleeve blouse, which hid my bruises perfectly, while complementing my hair. I quickly brush my hair and put my long, curly, firery, red hair into a messy  
/bun,leaving a curl at the front. I reach down under the sink, grab my concealer and apply it carefully, making sure that I cover the bruise that stretches from my nose tomy ear and down my neck. I check that I look fine, then run downstairs

totryandeat something. I'm not really that hungry. Actually I'm _never_ really that hungry, because my father doesn't let me eat much. I quickly grab an apple and run out of our kitchen to pack my bag. I grab a drawing

book, my diary, some pencils,

and put another apple in my bag. That should be enough to keep me going throughout the day. I sling my backpack over my shoulder.I walk out the door and close it quietly behind me. Usually Simon or Magnus, my two best friends (and only friends)

would pickme up at home, but I'm late so I doubt that they'll makeit. I look up at my house, and note how old it looks. We live in an isolated house. It's really big but it's so old that you can really only go in six rooms; My bedroom,

my Father's bedroom,two bathrooms, the kitchen and the living room. Although, in the higher levels of the house there are some rooms that aren't that bad which iswhere I keep my art books that I buy so my Father doesn't know about them.

I sigh and start towalk.

When I finally get to school, I'm greeted by a relieved lookingSimon and Magnus. They know I tiny bit about what goes on at home, but not the full extent of it. Pretty much they think that every now and then, my father comes home drunk and slightly  
/abuses me. It's still enough to makethem scared every time I'm even a _tiny bit_ late for anything.

"Hey Si and Mags" I say, forcing a smileon my face.

"Clary! We thought you were dead!" Simon yelled, making me flinch. I trusted Si and Mags with my life, but anytime anyone yelled I had a natural instinct to cover my face. Magnus, noticing the look on my face leaned downto give me hug and whispered  
/in my ear, "Had a rough night?"

"You could say that" I replied truthfully. Magnus drew away, to look me in the eyes, and looked very concerned. "I'm fine." I quickly say.

"It wasn't that bad." They keep staringat me with narrowed eyes. I know they suspect that more goes on at home then I let them know.

"If you ever want to talk about it, we-" I stopped Simon from finishing his sentence.

"I really need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a second." I quickly improvised. I walked away and looked overmy shoulder, to see Magnus and Simon talking to eachother animatedly. Phew. That was close. I get lost in thought as I push through  
/the crowd to get to the girls bathroom. Suddenly, I hit somethinghard, or rather, _someone._ I mumble a sorry

and keep walking only to be pulled back by an arm. "You should really watch where you'regoing, Little Red." Says the voice that belongs to the arm. "You,were blocking the way, and, my name is Clary, not LittleRed." I say, starting to get

panicked by the strong arm, holding my wrist firmly. I look up into the strangers face and see the most beutiful sight. Golden eyes. Just like the ones in my dream.


	4. REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Just saying that I changed chapter two, so you need to read that again, and a shoutout to Fanfiction and Chocolate! You are really motivating me! I will be turing this into a chapter later. Bye bye!**  
 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**


	5. A green eyed girl

**Hello! Can you believe it? I'm actually updating! Anyway, I changed my mind about making the Authors Note a chapter because I couldn't be bothered. This chapter is written from Jace's perspective. And yeah... Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. They belong to... (drum roll) Cassandra Clare!**

* * *

 **Jace's POV**

I quickly look down at my timetable to see what I have next. English. I groan. Although no one expects it I'm actually alright in school. I don't like English though. I think back to this morning. The girl who bumped into me this morning is

really haunting me. Every time I close my eyes I see the beautiful green eyes staring up at me, through those thick lashes, her perfect lips, matching her top incolour. I imagine pulling her head up to my lips touching the soft skin-

Whoa! I take a deep breath and keep trying to find my class. I,Jace Herondale, do _not,_ think about short girls who don't want to get in bed with me, and I _especially_ do _not_ think about the school's outcast like that. No.  
/Just... No. I like girls, who do what I say, spend the night with me, and then leave. I am not interested in long term relationships. I'm not interested in _Little Red._

I replay the thought inmy mind until I find the class. Then, I tell myself one more time before putting on my signature smirk, and casually walking into class. I know I'm late. Like _really_ late. But even when all the heads

in the class turn as I walk in, I still make it to a seat near the window and manage to look cool.

"I assume you are..." The teacher looks down at the role and looks back up at me "Jace Herondale?" She asks raising her eyebrows. She seems nice, I guess. Quickly making the decision to be cool with being late I lazyly reply

"The one and only."

"Great." She says, giving me a smile. Her face goes blank.

"Detention. After school. Four o'clock. Any later and I'll extend it."

No sonice after all. I sigh. A great start. Not. She turns back to the rest of that class and begins the lesson.

I manage to sit through the rest of class without falling asleep. When the bell goes I'm the first up and I practically run out of the room. That was last class. Lucky me. But now I have to attend detention. Not so lucky. I stand outside the

math classroomwaiting for my sister, Isabelleto come out. I check the time on my watch. 3:30. I manage to grab my sister from a boy as she walks out. The boy give be a dirty look and walks away.

"Izzy, get Alec to drive you home, I've got detention." I say wincing when I see her expression.

" Jace! Only you, can manage to be so much of an ass to get detention on the first day! Alec is gonna be pissed!"

Yeah. She is definitely _not_ happy with me. And, she has a point Alec _is_ gonna be pissed.

"Itwas only because I couldn't find the room!"

"Well... Have fun Jace." She waves and walks away, and I walk to the English classroom. Again.

The second I get home I walk to the kitchen. I'm absolutely starved. I look through the fridge.

"Izzy's food, Izzy's food, more, of Izzy's food and- Oh Japanese take away!" I say to myself, grabbing the parcel from the fridge. Izzy is good at a lot of things, but cooking is definitely not one of them.

I eat quickly, eager to get to be even though it's only 6:30. When I'm done I put the paper in the bin and walk up the grand stairs, walking past my brother Alec's room and opening the door to my own. I quickly change and get into bed, and the last  
/thought I have before sleep take me, is of a green-eyed girl.

* * *

 **There we go! I'm not sure if that was any good. I think I could've done better but I lost inspiration. Two things:**

 **1\. Please tell me if you think I should just do Clary's POV for this or if I should do Jace's as well or any others...**

 **2\. I would love to know what you guys want in this story! I have a rough idea of what I want to do, but the story's pretty adaptable.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Have a good day/night/whatever.**

 **3**


End file.
